


Corny as corn flour.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Answered ask meme answers [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pranks, ProtectYuutaroSquad2K17, Revenge, Sweet Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: "Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?"





	

There’s never a quiet day on the third year floor of Aobajousai high school. Most of it attributed to a handful of troublemakers. And of these troublemakers, none could be as prominent as the trio of Oikawa, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa. Iwaizumi is never included in their troublemaking group, since teachers view him as their impulse control - a glorified babysitter, he chooses to address it as.

What the teachers don’t know, is that Iwaizumi gets involved in trouble in his own way, as well as providing cover for his friends when they do something he agrees with. However, Iwaizumi is absent today. A cold, apparently. He’s not there to be a shield for them. He’s not there to protect them from authority.

So that duty falls to Oikawa, since he’s the captain of the team and much more responsible than people give him credit for. Oikawa sighs, hands behind his head as he tilts back on his chair. It’s break time, but Hanamaki and Matsukawa are off doing _something_ , so Oikawa is left alone and utterly bored. 

“Incoming!” Through the open door, Matsukawa skids into Oikawa’s classrooms and barely dodges the groups sitting around chatting as he dives for Oikawa and ducks down behind his chair, pushing Oikawa back to sitting correctly. Oikawa wheezes as the air is knocked out him by the edge of the desk. Since he sits near the curtains for the windows, Matsukawa has hidden his face behind it, Oikawa’s bag pulled up to cover his body.

“Mattsun, what the-!?”

“Shh! Pretend I’m not here!” There’s mischief and victory in Matsukawa’s grin, so Oikawa raises and eyebrow but turns back to his desk skeptically, pretending to write. Half of his unasked question is answered when a teacher pops their head in, looks around - more around Oikawa than anywhere else - and walks off when they can’t see what they’re looking for. Or rather, _whom_.

“Clear.” Matsukawa sighs with relief and chuckles as he puts Oikawa’s bag back under his desk and moves to kneel behind him, ready to dive back into his terrible camouflage if he has to. Oikawa leans back slightly to look up at him.

“Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?” Matsukawa hums, a touch smug, and wraps his arms around Oikawa from behind.

“So you know that second year that picks on the underclassman and _just so happened_ to pick on **our** kouhai?” Oikawa knows the one. Of course he does. The jerk isolates and bullies any first year he can. About a week ago, Kunimi had come to practice alone and told them Kindaichi was making a stop at the vending machines. Of course, wary that the second year jerk was lingering around grounds, Yahaba and Watari had gone looking for him, only to return with the young middle blocker in _tears._

The third years had sworn revenge. For the past week, they’d been doing little things to make the jerk’s life a little harder. Fake love notes in his locker so he spent lunchtime waiting to meet someone. Pebbles in his shoes before gym class. Enlisting Yahaba to draw on his face when he napped between classes.

And now, Oikawa can tell that Matsukawa must have done something to up the ante. 

“Did you work alone?”

“Nah, Hanamaki was with me, but he got caught.”

“So you left him?!” He feels Matsukawa laugh behind him, accompanied by a shrug. His breath ghosts over Oikawa’s ear and he tries not to blush.

“No victory without sacrifice~.” 

“Oh, that’s nice!” Matsukawa laughs again, hearty and unrestrained. Oikawa blows air gently over his face and Matsukawa raises a thick eyebrow with a surprisingly gentle smile and love in his eyes. He steals a small kiss, to which Oikawa happily responds. After his breath has been stolen by the sheer warmth and overwhelming feeling of being loved, Oikawa peels open eyes he hadn’t realised he’d closed and leans his chair back into Matsukawa.

“You still didn’t tell me what you did.”

“Oh. Well, Hanamaki pelted him with corn flour. And then I dropped a bucket of water over him. And, well, you know what happens when you mix corn flour and water~.” Oikawa bursts out laughing, his own arms snaking up to reach behind him, pulling Matsukawa down into another kiss, interrupted with giggles.

“You’re unbelievable~.” 

“You love it. You love _me._ ”

“I know. You’d better love me too.” Matsukawa snickers and rubs their noses together.

“Now why would I punish myself like that~?”

“Rude!”


End file.
